legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Unspoken Evil
Unspoken Evil is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty third in the series. It was scheduled to start on March 17, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on March 19, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Fifth Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR Swordspirit Laraiya is available before the start of the Event in the Ascension Saga Cars Pack. Odyssey Skill Cards * Raksha, Forsaking Justice (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Halcyon) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Delighted) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Forboding) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Cloudy) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Hollow) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Bloodscent) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Motivated) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Inspired) Swordspirit Laraiya (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Eidolon) Swordmaster Laraiya (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story Though the wounds from your second confrontation with Warren had healed, the torment of defeat festered within your soul. The only salve was how much longer you had held out against him. As daunting as the accompanying realization of the massive disparity in strength was, you felt more confident in surpassing him should you meet again. To hone yourself and your techniques, you made a habit of visiting the training area in Engset's castle. Before one such session, you happened upon one of her attendants, Elimval. "Greetings! Off for another round of sparring? Milady speaks highly of you; she told me she has rarely seen one with your zeal." Unlike the nobility of Engset or the grace of Silmaria, Elimval possessed a charm that soothed the soul. A simple conversation with her had a notably calming effect. "Oh, and please keep in mind that dinner will be served in an hour. I'm preparing a special meal for tonight!" After expressing your anticipation, she returned to her task of carrying the soldiers' uniforms to the washing room, humming cheerfully. Continuing down the hall, you then had a sudden encounter with Silmaria, who was bent in a strange stance and wearing an unpleasant scowl. Her behavior had altered since you had returned from Chalon's castle. Your reactions to her also grew unnatural as you were incredibly confounded by her apparent obsession with you. "Um... Hero? Have your wounds healed?" Silmaria quietly posed her prepared question, and, immediately after you nodded in confirmation, she bowed dramatically. "I am so terribly sorry!" You were flustered as it was unclear for what purpose the apology served. Perhaps it was for her strange conversation before you had departed, yet you never expected her to offer one. "I said I would protect you, yet I could not keep my promise..." Standing in stunned silence at her revelation of guilt, you could not interject in the least. "But never again will I fail you!" she declared, clenching her fist. Though beyond confused, you managed to utter your thanks, to which Silmaria heaved a great sigh. Then, regaining her dignified manner, she offered to aid in your training. Gallegos was your normal sparring partner, as Engset was often occupied with other matters, so you were indeed grateful for her proposal. There was no doubting the dwarf's strength, yet his faintheartedness meant that even in mock battles he would never take the offensive. The two of you together made for the training area, where you spent the remaining hour until dinner chasing around the portly coward. ... You were seated at a lengthy dining table lined with all manner of haute cuisine. No matter how many times you dined at Engset's, you were unable to accustom yourself to her refined palate, much less wield silverware. In your travels, it was rare for you to consume anything that required more preparation than spit-roasting. "I must share with you that I have learned where they are keeping the abductees from your planet in my investigation." Briefly after everyone had begun partaking of the food, Engset spoke up as if remembering a minor detail. Upon hearing her report, Yvette shot up with elation. "Really!? Thank Nemus! Looks like we finally found our break!" she rejoiced, turning to you. You gave the fairy as smile, for the hopes of fulfilling your main objective renewed your spirit as well. "Though there are a great number of matters at hand, I feel it is best for you to focus on whatsoever you feel holds the greatest significance. So... Gallegos, may I ask you to behave in a civilized manner?" The dwarf, who had been engorging himself with loud smacks and slurps, took heed of Engset's admonishment. "P-pardon me..." he coughed sheepishly. "Actually, I think food is most delicious when enjoyed as one likes! Being overly careful of manners distracts from the flavor!" Elimval, who was standing by Engset's side, spoke up in defense of Gallegos. And to everyone's surprise, her explanation seemed to satisfy the duchess who bowed slightly. "You are quite right, Elimval. Please forgive my arrogance, Gallegos." "N-no harm done." Perhaps startled by the apology, Gallegos returned a wary bow. Oddly, it seemed that the dignified and stringent Engset was readily apt to regard her cheerful attendant's words. "If I may continue, those stolen away from the various planets in our journeys are taken to a laboratory of utmost confidentiality. Its very existence was unknown to myself until recently, and as such, I am uncertain of what transpires there. If I may trouble you, I would be most appreciative if you could investigate the facility and its sinister purpose in concurrence with the rescue of your kind." I don t see why not, but can t you tell us just a little bit more about it? Like what they're working on or something?" "They are focused on the research of spirica, its applications, and emergency methods of counteracting a shortage. We have only grasped broad directives, yet the fine details are obscure." As she spoke, Engset elegantly handled her cutlery, bringing the perfectly prepared meat to her mouth without so much as the knife scraping the plate. Taking notice of her chewing, you timed your questions to best accommodate her response. "You wish to know if there is a connection between spirica and the composites?" She gently set down her fork and primly wiped her lips with a napkin. "Unfortunately, I am uninformed on the matter. The composites themselves are a relatively new creation of a scientist by the name of Almvist. "Haven't heard of that one yet." "He has gained much favor from the Empress in his research of spirica. Though he is an unsettling man, his prowess and achievements are undeniable, or so I have gathered." Yvette had imitated Engset in placing her specially prepared utensils on the table. You followed suit, feeling that it would only divert you from the conversation. "He discovered that those with high concentrations of spirica corresponded with the use of a technique akin to telepathy, and created devices based on that concept. However, it appeared to cause great strain upon the receiver. Additionally, as many of those same subjects also experienced discomfort when hearing the voices of the composites, it is believed that the composites use this method of communication as well. "I didn't get a blasted word..." Having embraced his slovenly habits once again, Gallegos interjected with his thoughts. However, it reminded you that he was the only one unaffected by the utterances of the composites. In contrast, Silmaria likely held a considerable quantity of spirica if a few words could endanger her consciousness. "Um... Hero?" Silmaria was normally timid in groups, so you were surprised when she suddenly called for your attention. "I was hoping to join your quest to the laboratory." Her request was equally perplexing, yet you could not find a reason to deny it. Indeed, you imagined you would have asked her had she not volunteered, for she could provide support in battle. "May I inquire as to why?" Silmaria was oblivious to Engset's question, her gaze fixed upon you. "Are you really sure? I bet the place will be crawling with composites." Yvette was similarly ignored. "S-Silmaria? Does your tummy hurt?" Gallegos could not elicit a response from the elf either. She sat motionless, waiting for your approval. Unable to overlook her obstinance, you gave your consent. "Guess I'm going, too...?" "You will only encumber their progress. While they are out, I will see that you are sufficiently trained for future battles." The crestfallen dwarf looked down at his plate. Though Engset's words were harsh, they were nonetheless accurate. Gallegos had not contributed to your efforts in the least. Should he continue to expose himself to danger without necessary preparation, either he or one of your party could face endangerment. "However, in his absence, I will lend you my closest retainer. She may not be of much assistance, but I will instruct her to obey your commands." "And who would that be?" said the skeptical Yvette. Engset again took up her fork and pierced a portion of beef as she nonchalantly gave the order. "Elimval, you shall accompany them." "Yes, Milady!" Elimval replied to the abrupt proclamation on reflex. However, it appeared that the full weight of the responsibility she had accepted did not register until a few moments later, causing her eyes to widen. "Whaaaat?! You truly meant me?" "You are the only servant I have by that name to the best of my knowledge..." "That's not what I meant!" She swiped the fork by Engset's plate and glared at her mistress in defiance. "...So what can you do?" Yvette looked over Elimval with a dubious expression, in the same manner a future mother-in-law appraised her daughter's beau. "Well, I'm good at housekeeping, and I'm handy with a needle..." "C'mon, how is she supposed to be of any help to us, Engset?!" Yvette's outburst left the duchess disconcerted. Perhaps she was not used to such derision, as she seemed to be at a loss for words. She bit into her lip, face reddening, until... "My Elimval possesses a unique power, one that has aided me on countless occasions." "And what would that be?" "She is able to lift the spirits of others." Engset's level tone was met with open-mouthed consternation from Yvette. She gracefully lifted her teacup and looked over her company, indicating that she had not spoken in jest. "I daresay that is what you require most at the moment," she stated in a matronly voice. ... "I won't make even a snack for you ever again, Yvette." Even after infiltrating the laboratory, Elimval had not recovered from the fairy's remark at the castle. Between the metallic clangs of machinery, a nauseating squelch like that of fresh meat being pulverized could be heard. This left both you and Silmaria uncomfortable as you carefully surveyed the area. However, the other two were considerably more relaxed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's talk it out later." "No! There's no room for discussion!" You were surrounded by steel and the odor of chemicals. Peering about, you saw machines flashing with ominous lights and workers garbed in the same flexible resin outfits bustling about. In the center was one dressed in white, absorbed in combining a number of sinister tinctures in phials. "Are you well, Silmaria?" Noting the elf's worried face, Elimval took a handkerchief and gently wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thank you. ...Can everyone hear the voices? The sad, mournful cries?" "You mean the composites'? I've noticed this weird buzzing in my ears for a while now..." "Maybe...? I'm sorry, but I can't hear them." Straining to hear the voices Silmaria described, you recognized them as the ones you had detected soon after entering the facility: A voice begging for help that seemed to speak directly to your mind, with the same unnerving echo... "I believe there must be quite a few composites within." "Don't push yourself too hard, Silmaria. Okay?" Silmaria weakly nodded in reply to Yvette's concern. It seemed that the composites were created in this laboratory, yet you felt a mysterious premonition of something even more ghastly lurking behind the shadows. "Let us begin, and please do not worry for me. You must save those important to you, yes?" Walking across the floor as normal created shrill noises. If you did not exercise caution, you would undoubtedly draw undue attention. Moving stealthily, your progress was indicated by the faint voice becoming gradually clearer. "Help me. Help me," it pleaded. As the chills ran down your back, you turned to see Silmaria already wracked by mental pain. Attentive to both her condition and those of your vicinity, you continued through the cold steel corridors. Epilogue Behind the door aglow with inorganic green light was yet another stretch of silver corridors. Despite the fascinating environs, you had long since tired of the routine -- comprehending strange locks in between waves of guards. "How much further, Silmaria?" Yvette broke the silence with a forced question, as if she were unable to bear the monotony. Indeed, though you had never forgotten the importance of your task, the prolonged journey had robbed all sense of urgency from the situation. Only Silmaria appeared to retain her interest, judging by how she had marched down the halls. "To the far end of this passage." Perhaps she was hesitant to continue, for a slight trembling could be heard in her voice as she came to a halt. You had assumed that Silmaria would take command until the end. So did the others as well, as all stood about in confusion. Only the high-pitched hum of machinery could be heard until Elimval spoke up with an honest question. "Wh-what's the matter? Shouldn't we hurry?" "I am sorry, but... I do not wish to see..." You did not expect to hear such a perplexing reply. Pushing aside the sense of foreboding, you decided to take the lead for the final leg. After reaching the door, it opened to reveal a chamber far beyond the size of anything you imagined. You estimated it would take nearly 30 minutes to walk its length. And it was lined with enormous, transparent containers, large enough to cook an elephant whole. Each one was connected to a moving platform which dropped unknown objects inside. "Oh my goodness..." "I never dreamed there'd be a room this big underground. I'm looking at it right now, and I still can't believe my eyes." Elimval and Yvette also gasped in wonder at the sight, yet when you turned to look at Silmaria, she had averted her eyes. "I would not look too close if I were you." "Why? I thought the kidnapped Neotellans were in here." Silmaria pointed somewhere into the expanse. After taking a moment to follow her direction, you soon realized what you were watching, and your heart stopped. A moving platform was carrying a writhing mass of an unknown, yet unmistakably living, creature. Despite its desperate struggle, it was dumped into one of the containers with a plume of smoke. The liquid inside the container turned a pale crimson, and its clear walls gave you a full view of the spectacle. "Uh..." No sooner had the awkward utterance left Elimval's mouth than she covered it with her hands and bent over. The soupy concoction then began to congeal and move about, escaping through a hatch near the bottom like a baby emerging from the womb. It was then you realized you had witnessed the birth of a composite. "...What...Wh... WHAT IN NAME OF MAAT IS GOING ON HERE?! THIS IS SICK AND WRONG!" Yvette's face was a mixture of shock and outrage. You weren't sure if she was furious at the scientists, the Empress, or the whole of the Mother Ark. You were not learned in the ways of magic or technology, yet you found the concept of combining two different creatures exceedingly simple. However, the very act was condemnable and the storm of emotions in your mind had rendered you speechless. Before you could take action to halt the twisted process, there was a loud noise and the belted segments of the platform came to a halt. Only the container continued to churn and produce composites. As you once again stood dumbfounded, your mind returned to the matter of the abducted Neotellans. Though you now knew the answer to the question, it could not go unasked. "It seems they were transformed into composites... It could have been shortly before entering the laboratory, or even before you even came to Elvarre..." Your head quivered as you ground your teeth together. You clenched your fists with strength enough for your nails to draw blood. An ear-splitting shriek echoed in the back of your mind. You had finally learned why the composites sounded so mournful: It would be the only reaction to having your body forcibly combined with another's. Your soul cried out, demanding if whoever engaged in such heartless acts truly possessed any semblance of knowledge. "So all of the ones we defeated came from here, too..." Yvette had landed, stomping with all of her might. You stared at your hands, wondering how many innocent lives you had taken with them, wondering if some other course of action had been possible. "Hero?" As you trembled with indignation, Silmaria spoke in an oddly gentle voice, smiling at you. "Shall we destroy this place?" Her soft tone belied the violent intention of her words, causing your blood to run cold. "I was right; this world is mad. Everything from the very inception of the Mother Ark is simply unnatural. And this only confirms it." "...What are you getting at, Silmaria?" "Do you not understand, Yvette? We must bring an end to this floating monstrosity." Silmaria held her arms out, pleading her cause with flamboyant gestures. "And not just the composites, but the Rapunzels as well. Everyone is living upon the sacrifices of others. Do you not think they should face punishment?" "No, I really don't." "How about you? Surely you must agree." As Silmaria turned to you, you were reminded of when she cornered you in Engset's castle. How she appeared to cling to the hope you provided, so much so that you were nearly strangled. As you struggled to answer, suddenly Yvette wedged herself between you and the elf. "Would you knock it off? This isn't the time for these weird questions!" "I no longer care for your opinion, Yvette... Stand aside..." You attempted to calm their emotions, hoping to avoid in-fighting at this critical moment. Yet you began to feel the extent of your ineloquence as their rage continued to build. Were you more skillful with words, you may have been successful. "Stop!" Elimval shouted, leaping into the spat. Though contrary to her dainty appearance, the intense volume of her voice was palpable against your skin and left a faint ringing in your ears. Surprised by her outburst, Yvette and Silmaria halted their heated exchange and turned their attention to her. "Please, stop fighting! Please..." She waved her hands as she gave a clumsy smile. Her pale face indicated she was still nauseous, yet she affected a weak laugh. "All right, we'll stop. Just go sit down before you lose your lunch." Yvette flew up to Elimval's face and wiped the sweat from her brow. After weakly reassuring the others she would be fine, she resumed her previous position, and you gently patted her shoulders in support. As the unsettling gurgle of the containers was still audible, you suggested leaving the room for the moment to recover. Helping Elimval to her feet, you turned towards the door but paused when an unnatural voice boomed around you. "Has your laughable feud reached its conclusion?" Looking around the room to find the source, you saw nothing but the composites. At first you believed it to be from one of them, as the voice held a similar unnerving tone. However, you soon reconsidered, for it possessed a clear intent the others had not. "Allow me to extend my warmest greetings. I'm Dr. Almvist, head scientist of this laboratory. It's my great honor to make your acquaintance." With the mention of his name, you remembered Engset's description of him. By the sound of his voice alone, you could understand her assessment of "unsettling." "Oh, so I guess that means you're in charge of this revolting operation, huh?" Yvette spoke with anger, obviously referring to the containers that birthed the composites. If he truly was responsible, he would be an enemy beyond all doubt. Though you were filled with aggression, a faint trace of hope mingled with it. Perhaps he knew of a way to revert the composites to their original forms. "It's just as you say. And, for what it's worth, it's impossible to separate those who have undergone the melding process." His tone was notably demeaning, as if ridiculing the predictability of your thoughts. That only served to irritate you and wholly identify him as hostile. Had he stood before you, you would have immediately lashed out at him. However, you could not judge his location at all, causing your anger to build. "I don't know what you're up to, but it's clear you have no conscience to speak of!" "Hmm, I recall possessing something resembling a conscience, yet I'm afraid I cannot recall where I disposed of it. It may even be somewhere in this very chamber. Please notify me if you happen to locate it." His grating voice continued to mock you. "As for what I am 'up to', I merely found entertainment in combining various life forms. The fact that they efficiently store vast amounts of spirica was serendipitous." You wondered if his verbosity was by nature, or if it allowed him to take pleasure in belittling the intelligence of others by demonstrating his own. Though it was a perfect opportunity to take advantage of his vast knowledge, his scornful attitude drew away your focus. "The militaristic application of the composites was a recent development, helmed by yours truly. It has been quite some time since the Mother Ark departed across the endless depths of space, and though the Rapunzels are a wonderful fuel source, it is only natural to arrange for an auxiliary supply for times of crisis." "Rapunzels? Fuel sources?!" Almvist paid no heed to the enraged exclamation as he prattled, intoxicated with the sound of his own voice. "In the past, we would simply capture a number of creatures from each planet we visited, and drain their spirica when the need arose. We have found that all organisms contain spirica, and that truth has held firm across each of the ten planets we encountered. However, storing them unprocessed requires shelter and sustenance. By simmering their essence in these vats, it is much more economical and we can summon them for other uses... I beg your pardon, but why so frightened?" Engset spoke of how humans were stubborn creatures who clung to respect and prosperity as if their lives depended upon it. If so, it was certainly manifest in the harvesting of multiple worlds for the sole purpose of prolonging the journey. Almvist had divulged the specific extent of their exploitation, but that was no longer of any importance. You scowled, determined to put a stop to not only him, but the empire as a whole. "Now, if you'll be so considerate as to allow me to return to my business..." Distracted by your fury, you realized the creeping threat far too late. Silmaria gave a shriek and you turned to see a gelatinous composite had taken hold of her. "Help m..." Her voice was cut off as the rest of her body was swallowed by the creature. "Silmaria!" Elimval managed to catch Yvette before she darted headlong into the composite, and you ran to save Silmaria as it began to climb a pillar. Your heartbeat suddenly quickened, causing you to lose balance which sent you into a flailing gait. You leapt with all of your might, but fell far out of reach. You could only watch as Silmaria's captor carried her up through a gaping hole in the ceiling. "I'm quite grateful you have returned what rightfully belongs to us, but as I've no further business with you, I implore you to take your leave." The door you came through silently opened as Almvist spoke. You demanded he return Silmaria, but he gave a thoroughly uninterested response. "She's to be brought to the royal capital and tried for her transgressions, so, unfortunate as it may be, I cannot acquiesce to her return. However, as you have rendered this facility temporarily useless, I have therefore turned all security forces into composites, allowing you to peruse the interior unhindered. Please, take your time." "You... you inhuman monster! Scum like you makes me want to spit!" Even to you, Yvette's words sounded like the embittered grievance of the beaten. After clearing his throat, Almvist replied: "So how will you vent your frustration? Murder the researchers in vengeance? Perhaps cause a cave-in and bury them alive? That may even put the souls of the slaves who perished in this facility's construction to rest as well. To quote the vernacular, kill two birds with one stone, yes?" With those final words, oppressive silence hung over the room. It was only shattered by an anguished cry. Even knowing it was your own, you could not contain it. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:Unspoken Evil Category:Mother Ark